Fireplaces are very popular in todays housing market. From standard wood burning fireplaces to electric and gas fireplaces that simulate to visual effects of a real fireplace without all of the complications. Illuminating systems have also been used to make fireplaces more attractive. Electrical lighting circuits have been available to display a flickering effect.
It has also been a common practice to use a fireplace as a decorative part of a room. Any item which can enhance the appearance of a fireplace and make it more attractive is seen as a desirable feature.